


Find Me At The End Of The Maze

by Inception



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun Is Bad At Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hybrid Choi Beomgyu, Hybrids, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Possessive Choi Yeonjun, Praise Kink, Slow Burn, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inception/pseuds/Inception
Summary: "You WHAT Now?" Wooyoung almost shrieked, making heads turn in their direction for the nth time that night."I own a hybrid now!""Since fucking when?!""Since you were fucking San in the bathroom bruh!""Bruh!!!"
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 37
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because this world needs more Beomjun, even if it's Low Quality... You know what I'm saying?

**From: Wooyoung 17:58**  
Mayday Mayday  
Maaayyyydaaay maydaaayyyyy  
S.O.S  
S.O.S  
...  
...  
Yo!  
Heeeeeellllllppppp  
Brrroooooo!!  
...  
Dude  
WHat the actuaL Fcuk  
If i was asking u to save my life i'd be dead by now  
Fuck u 2 bro!

 **To: Wooyoung 19:34**  
Bro!  
Chillthefuckax!  
I was taking a shower?! You breathing bro?

 **From: Wooyoung 19:36**  
Barely! Tnx to some  
I'll kick ur juicy ass later now i'm in need bro

 **To: Wooyoung 19:37**  
No homo bro!

 **From: Wooyoung 19:38**  
Bro! Shut the fuck up let me talk i need u to be my date tonight thwres an auction at San's  
my date bailed on me i neeeeeeeeddddd u brooooo

 **To: Wooyoung 19:40**  
What's in it for me?

 **From: Wooyoung 19:41**  
I'll get u anything u want from the auction my dude  
doll up  
ur one in a life time sugar daddy will be there in 30 minutes

 **To: Wooyoung 19:43**  
But I haven't said yes yet :'(

 **From: Wooyoung 19:44**  
Your NO HOMO ASS will kill me skin me and put me on the wall as decoration for two dollars Yeonjun

 **To: Wooyoung 19:45**  
Fair enough

*****

"So tell me again, why exactly am I here?"

"San's been dating that dickhead from office for the past couple of days since we broke up."

"And again why exactly am I here?"

Wooyoung ignored him with a 'you-are-good-for-no-shit' look.

It had been nearly an hour since they had arrived and Yeonjun couldn't be any less interested in whatever was put up for sell.  
'Everything seems a waste of money even if it's not his money and even if the one spending the money is a waste himself.' He thought to himself.

"I should really look for some new friends." He told ... No one??  
"That piece of shit really left me all alone out here, didn't he?" He spat out to no one in general just to notice every single pair of eye at their table and a few from tables around them look at him with horrified eyes. 'What? It's not like he had taught the bad word to their babies!' Yeonjun just went for a charming try-not-to-look-so-fake smile. It was always easier this way than try to deal with these pretentious snobs who saw nothing but themselves. He looked good and he knew it, so after he made them feel like they were the bad guys with giving them another one of his seductive smiles, foxy eyes wrinkling around the edges; He tried to focus on the auction again. Thinking even if it comes to buying literal trash, he'd go for that, just so he could get his petty revenge.

So far the auction was offering everything and nothing, from ugly ass so called modern paintings, like legit painting 2 lines on a canvas with a ruler and calling them parallel universe (that was a thing these days apparently) to boats, luxury cabins in the middle of nowhere and rare breed animals, some alive some preserved that in his opinion should have been kept in museums like that Puma one.

"That's a peculiar cage!"

"I bet it's just another dead animal."

The two next to him were murmuring to each other. The cage was indeed peculiar though, one Yeonjun had never seen before.  
It was relatively small and was being pushed by some strong looking guards to the prepared stage for the day. It was round in shape and wasn't made of the typical steel bars or glass; instead, the cage was surrounded by long arrows shot at the edges to form some kind of a fence. You could see there had been a fire or some kind of firework, but for now there was no trace of anything lighted or anything inside the cage for that matter. 'What's the point? Is the cage for sale?' He wondered, not liking the idea of how alluring this empty cage seemed, like some invisible hands were grasping his shirt's collar, wanting him to get in there with them.

"It's not empty" someone shouted from the crowd.

"Something is... is moving" some else added, and soon there was all kind of voices and sounds filling the room.

"Oh my God a beast"

"Is this safe?"

"Is that thing alive?"

"What is it? What is in that cage?"

"I think it's handcuffed!"

"But it's moving towards us..."

"It's a bear... Ohhh my… my God It's a bear"

''GOD have mercy on us''

"A beast!"

"A hybrid." Yeonjun finally said, his words lost in all the shouting.  
''He's… scared?!'' he breathed out catching the petrified eyes looking around the arena in horror.

He wanted to say something, to shut them all up. 'Can't you see how you're making him shake in fear because of you?' he wanted to; but all he did was sit there and look. It was as though he had been mesmerized, sworn to be quiet by the quick lock of eyes with the hybrid. One second later and the hybrid had retreated into his safety zone, somewhere in the corner of the cage, between the arrows.

"Who would want that thing? Gosh! I'm disgusted... Is this even legal to bring such things into our households?!!" A woman from the table next to him cried when she made sure the cage looked empty again.

"Don't bother Lena! This thing's not worth it."

Yeonjun didn't initially plan to go for such a big move, but that clutching feeling since the cage was brought into the spotlight and how the hybrid had tried his best to make himself smaller by crouching down and covering his head and ears, even injuring his back by the pointed arrows with going back and forth in the small cage made him somehow nauseous, made him remember who he was and how he didn't belong there, made him remember someone who had stolen his dreams, sweet and warm dreams long forgotten.

"I'll take him, whatever the cost!"  
Yeonjun announced proudly standing, making the whole room except one in steel hand-cuffs look at him.

"Mamma told me: You ain't anybody's bitch son!"  
Yeonjun smirked, whispering the last words to the ones sitting at his table, the ones he preferred not to refer as human if not beast.

*****

"You WHAT Now?" Wooyoung almost shrieked, making heads turn in their direction for the nth time that night.

"I own a hybrid now!"

"Since fucking when?!"

"Since you were fucking San in the bathroom bruh!"

"Bruh!!!"

"I Knoooow!!! Couldn't help it... He was looking at me."

"No shit?!"

"Could you pleassssse for once in your life be a bit of help? I'd appreciate the effort." Yeonjun whined hopelessly.

"I AM helping you! I'm paying for your damn hybrid! And he cost me like what? An office?! A company?" Wooyoung gulped down the rest of his drink in one go. They were standing in the hall where food was served and both of them were stress eating causing the waiters to look at them both in worry and suspicious. Yeonjun couldn't care less, neither did Wooyoung. His love & hate relationship with San was making him go haywire, not that he was any better before but now it was just plain obvious. He did stuff, that well; a sane Wooyoung wouldn't, if that was ever a thing.

"You didn't. I paid for him myself. I might be a total nutjob, but even a nutjob has boundaries." He pouted more with his head low.  
Appetite long gone, he put his drink down, feeling like even the slightest smell of anything made him feel sick. Thinking he was going home tonight with a hybrid under his protection when he couldn't make pasta to save his life without flipping the whole pan over, was sickening. He was worried sick and the butterflies were all over the place.

"You don't have to do it. Forget about your pride and take what you said back." Wooyoung said matter of factly, putting his hand over his shoulder, pressing it to calm him down.

"I know I don't have to and it's not about pride. I'm just a teeny tiny bit ~"

"Scared?" His friend finished for him.

"Yeah..." Yeonjun sighed.

"No matter how scared you are, he's probably more scared than you... Yeonjun we are no strangers to hybrids. Remember Kai? Do you ever regret~?"

"NO. NEVER. I neve~"

"Good, Now man the hell up and go get'em... San is lurking around somewhere and I might pee my pants any minute."


	2. Chapter 2

He had called an uber for Wooyoung to take him home for obvious reasons:  
First, Wooyoung was in no condition to drive them home.  
Second, he was in no condition to drive the drunk Wooyoung home.  
And last but not least, he didn't want to overwhelm the hybrid with two strangers, one of which drunk of love, sex and alcohol and the other, his new so called owner; but scared out of his wits, when taking him home.

This wasn't really the first impression he was hoping for.  
So he waited outside, leaning on his friend's Sonata, taking some fresh air, happy he ran away from all those toxic people, smoking his cigarette lazily.  
One of the mansion's guards had told him -air quote open- they would deliver the beast themselves and there was no need for him to endure such trouble. -air quote close - and that was enough for Yeonjun's blood to boil in his veins and take the hybrid home that very night, himself, no matter what. It was easy, he just had to pay for him and sign some papers. There were no strict rules about hybrids, Cat & Dogs were harder to get than hybrids if he was honest.  
They had intended to bring him within the cage but Yeonjun had refused, saying there was no space in his house when in reality all he had was free space. Even if he hadn't, he could make one, all he had to do was to make a phone call.

"Shit!" Yeonjun was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he had forgotten about the lit cigarette in his hand. "Shit! This shit burns!" Dropping the cigarette, he raised his head towards where all the noise was coming from, and then he saw them.

One guard on each side, twice Yeonjun's size, each with a Taser in one hand and a baton in the other were making the hybrid in chains walk faster. 'It's physically impossible, are they blind?' he thought to himself.

"I'll take him from here." Yeonjun said, looking daggers at the guards, wanting nothing but to free the poor hybrid from their pushing and shoving with batons that was sure to leave bruises behind. This was making Yeonjun's ears and neck hot from all the frustration he was trying to hold in. He felt extremely uncomfortable. He couldn't take it anymore. Just tonight he had seen enough for the rest of his God knows how many months to be full of nightmares, for a moment He wished he could skip sleep like he used to with Kai, But sleeping pills were taking hold of him.

"I told you I will take Him from here!" Yeonjun almost yelled when the guards didn't pay him any attention.

"Sir! You don't understand. This beas~"

"Just fucking give me the keys to his chains... Come on now, I'm his owner! Do as I said before I own you too." He demanded angrily.

The guards gave each other a wary look before handing him the keys and immediately stepping back. Yeonjun exhaled in relief, telling them they were off duty. They didn't hesitate to leave.

He looked at the hybrid in front of him. At a first look he was right there, two steps away, but Yeonjun could see he wasn't really there at all, he wasn't anywhere near where what was surrounding him. His eyes held no trace of life and if it weren't for his chest going up and down with each breath he desperately took in and out or his fresh scars and bruises, anyone could mistake him with an oversized doll.

Yeonjun lowered his back, so he could be at eye level with him.

"Look at me." His voice wasn't commanding, he didn't intend it to be, all the same the hybrid seemed to take it as one.

"Master!" His voice sounded feeble and far away but he was still trying to seem strong.

He didn't need to.

"Don't call me that!"

"Yes Sir. I ask for your forgiveness Sir. Whatever my mast~ owner asks, I shall do. What does please my owner?"

"Damn I really need to ruin it all, and make a new one from the base. Huh?" Yeonjun muttered, shocked at the hybrid's overly submissiveness behavior.

"Ruin me Sir!"

"WHAT The Actual Fuck...NO!!!! N.O! No No No No No!! Blah blah blah blah aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Yeonjun kept shouting, making weird noises like a mad man, his eyes close and his hands over his ears trying to block the hybrids existence.

When he felt like there was no sound coming from the boy or his his brain for that matter, he tried to open an eye, and of course he failed. This was Yeonjun; who was he kidding? It was either both eyes or no eye at all. Always no eye at all.

Mesmerized.

Again he felt mesmerized by the grace and beauty that was the boy in front of him. It was hard to be hurt but look beautiful still. Yeonjun knew that. He had seen himself crying in the mirror. He looked _hot_.

After what felt like more than necessary failed attempts, he finally managed to form a sentence in his head and say it out loud for the boy.

"So now I'm going to unfasten the chains. Try not to move. It will hurt less this way. Okay?"

For a second he felt like the boy's eyes got bigger, confused but it was only a second and then he was back to his lifeless doll stare, looking at the front while Yeonjun knelt on the ground to free his feet first.  
It was not as easy as he thought, his feet and ankle were full of blisters and it looked like the chains were on for more than what was considered healthy. 'Even animals at the zoo are treated better than this' Yeonjun clenched his jaw at the thought.  
When he was done with the chains he looked back at the boy again.

Nothing. Everything.

He saw nothing and everything at once, it was thrilling, so he started babbling words just so he could make himself calm down.

"So you have fluffy ears on your head, huh? Awesome! I have a thing for ears you know? My best friend has soft ones too, but they're just two, like mine. They stretch more though...And they're SOFT...But not fluffy you know? You get bored after some time, you know? … Can I touch?"

"My body is yours ma~"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE! DO NOT SAY ANOTHER WORD, KEEP THAT MOUTH SHUT DAMN IT... What the fuck...what the ..."

Yeonjun didn't normally order people around. He was the type to get what he wanted by acting like a baby, making others coo at a whole 183 centimeters 21 year old man. So why is he acting all bossy and controlling since the moment he laid eyes on this boy? The hybrid is doing things to Yeonjun's already turned into mush brain and he knows there's no good coming from that. He wished the other did something, Something that he wasn't allowed to; So Yeonjun could scold him like how he scolded Soobin, but this pliant soft looking baby bear is making him want to act full dominant even out of the bed.

"THINKING IS ENOUGH." He yelled so loud, both the hybrid and himself jumped a little. "Wow... I scared myself for sec out there! Ok... Let's see, uuhhh! We go home now."

'There it is again, the fucking demanding tone. Damn it Choi Yeonjun! Put yourself together Choi fucking Yeonjun!' He mumbled bitterly.

*****

The ride home was the most uncomfortable ride he had ever experienced, but he thanked all the stars it was the most uneventful interaction; Until now that they were standing in the middle of his apartment and he actually didn't know what to do next. For the first time in his life, he actually didn't know what to do after entering his house with someone. So he just stood there thinking what step would be the most safe and the least painful for the both of them, as it turned out he had been once again pitifully successful at failing to think over his options in a reasonable amount of time, because now the hybrid had put his hands together and in Yeonjun's direction. Maybe he was tired of Yeonjun thinking too.

"Um..What are you doing?!" He asked awkwardly.

"Handcuffs."

"..."

"Put me in the chains Sir."

"..."

"I apologize. I… I, I didn't mean to offend my owner. I will gladly accept any punishment my master asks of me. Do you want me to take my clothes off or will y~"

"I CRY! I SWEAR!! I WILL LITERALLY FUCKING CRY! I CALL MY MOM FOR HELP! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?! STOP TORTURING ME LIKE THAT! NO! Huuushhhh.. no more words from you, go to that room... Over there, there's a bathroom and everything. I'm too exhausted to show you the house tonight, we'll talk tomorrow. TO YOUR ROOM... NOW!!!"

He didn't wait for the hybrid's confused and slow movements to reach the guest room. He went straight up to his own room and sprawled out on the king sized bed without bothering to change first.

For the first time in 1 year, 3 months and 27 days he fell asleep without taking any pills.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once some one told me they couldn't realize when the character was thinking and when speaking in my work, SO FIRST: I apologize for confusing you, I'm more than an amature. This is actually my first fic.  
> and Second I'm gonna leave you a guide here:  
> This fic is Yeonjun centric, so it's mostly from his point of view and thoughts.  
> There are times when we talk to ourselves in our head ( well I do that ) , I used { ' } marks for them and as for conversations I used { '' }  
> Hope it helps :)

Yeonjun grasped his own throat tightly. Devils in him telling him to let go, Angels asking him to grab harder, stronger. He wanted to; but he couldn't. He had a 15 year old to take care of now.' Breathing was getting harder and harder by second and they were after them.

'Somebody help...any one, anybody? Please help, Please...'

**… "Click"**

Footsteps almost running towards his room.

Yeonjun woke up with the loud noise of someone entering the house, He knew who it was, making his best to get him out of his ruthless nightmares even before coming into the room.  
"Finally!" He mouthed, trying to get up but the ringing in his head was not helping. 'Well _that's_ new!' making a mental note to add this one to the long list of the side effects as well.

"Yeonjunieeeee???" His brother's not mistakable voice called out to him.

"I'm awake hyung." He tried louder, shaking the bitter feeling in his head.

"Good morning to you too baby brother!" Taehyung sang song, his annoying boxy smile fading a little at the sight of him. It was probably the new cuts on Yeonjun's throat, If the look of his brother trying to look at anywhere but him was any indication. "You okay there Junie?!" He continued with that low soft husky voice he got when protecting his loved ones.

"Yup! Just got back from the dead. Gotta take a shower, I stink. Cook me something hyung?'' Yeonjun replied, ignoring the worry on his brother's face.

"Sure! Take your time baby."

"Thanks."

Yeonjun got to the in-room shower, wondering which demon possessed him last night not to change or take his pills, knowing his brother was visiting him today.

"I didn't take any pills? How... how did I sleep then?" he questioned staring at the bruises forming a new line of scars all around his neck in the mirror.  
'' _OH!_ _FUCK ME_! Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _CAPITAL several FUCK ME_ ~ '' he kept chanting. He looked for the nearest towel to tie around his waist just so he could get out of the shower as soon as possible. He ran to the living room, just to be stopped by all the light coming in from his window-walls. Taehyung right in the middle of the open-kitchen making him growl internally for having a two-story penthouse and not being able to hide a legit two centimeters teddy bear in it.

"Careful! You might slip! What's wrong?!" Taehyung asked, eyes bigger than usual.

'Gosh, he was turning into a mom.' Yeonjun thought.

" _Wrong?!_ " Yeonjun squeaked out. " _Nothing?!_ Nothing's wrong"  
His high pitched voice followed by a fake laugh, was something his brother was very well familiar with. It meant only one thing.

"Trouble! Jun tell me what you did please? I'm losing some nerves here... The sooner you tell me, the less brain damage I will get."

'His brother had turned into _The_ mom'

"I told you hyung!!! Everything's fine! All flowers and Sunshines, thank you very much!"

"Is that why you're twirling around your apartment with your King Dong showing?" Taehyung deadpanned.

"Hyung!" Yeonjun called, horrified, quickly fixing his towel.

"Don't go all Hyung on me! It's me who's trying not to gouge his eyes out. So yeah, shut up! … althoughhhhhhh…'' Taehyung paused for a moment, touching his chin as if he was deep in thoughts ''I'm kinda proud??? Good job growing up bro!"

"Hyyyyungggggg" Yeonjun groaned, stepping his feet down like a two year old while his brother was laughing his guts out at the other, clutching his stomach so hard.

"Seriously. You have to leave. I have somebody over. It's complicated, I'll introduce you two later, huh? Say, Over some nice dinner?"

"Why not some nice breakfast?!! Or …ah, Lunch??!!! Damn! Yeonjun it's 2 p.m. it's okay that you don't let them sleep on your bed but feed these people for fuck's sake... This one might as well be dead by now! You sure they're still there?" Taehyung kept nagging his way to the guest room.

Yeonjun tried to stop Taehyung from getting to the room but he wasn't even close enough before he landed on his ass because of the water still dripping of him.

Taehyung didn't miss the chance to hit him with a "told ya" before knocking one time and then opening the door.

"HEEELLLLOoOoO!! Anyone h~?"

The room was suddenly filled with silence, except for the sound of two retreating steps his brother made.

"Yeonjun?" Taehyung breathed without sparing him a glance, still looking at what was ahead of him and not in Yeonjun's point of view.

"Hyung." He called back quietly, finally getting up to go where his brother was standing. He looked into to the room and his heart sank a little bit at the sight.

In the far corner of the room, the hybrid was sitting on the cold floor with his hands and legs tied loosely using the fabric of his own, now torn shirt. His legs folded so he could lean his head on his visibly shaking legs. Red half lidded eyes looking at them like he was in some kind of haze. All of this room's furniture made him look smaller and more fragile, as though he was actually a doll in a doll house.  
'maybe he could fit in the bedside table or Yeonjun's jacket pocket?'

When Yeonjun first saw him, he thought his hybrid ears couldn't look any more fallen. There was this thing with hybrids, the happier they were the straighter their hybrid ears; and the sadder they got, the opposite. Yeonjun couldn't believe he had brought one home, from what looked like a shit house just to make them more miserable. The fluffy black ears were almost invisible in his fluffier black hair.

"Do I want to know?" Taehyung said after what seemed like ages.

"Taetae Hyung, would you give us some time please?"

A pause.

"I'll make sure breakfast is enough for the 3 of us." A soft trusting look in his brother's eyes when he turned to look at him and a pat on his back before he headed for the kitchen.

Yeonjun entered the room closing the door quietly. He wanted to be as quiet as possible.  
He believed approaching the hybrid was like catching a butterfly, he needed to be quick and quiet or it would fly away.

"Hi there." Yeonjun whispered to him after sitting down cross legged in front of the boy careful not to display Yeonjun Junior anymore and keep a decent distance from the hybrid.  
The boy was observing his every move but there was no response; so he straightened his back, trying his best to look confident.

"My name is Yeonjun."

He knew the boy's name. It was in the contract but something in him wanted to hear the name from the boy's mouth willingly, He desired that permission to be granted to him. He was happy to pretend he didn't know what was going on in the hybrid's life, for the better of both of them.

"Some come call me Yeonjunie, some call me Junie; like my brother that you saw earlier." He added with a smile. ''You can call me those too, since we're going to live together for the time being _BUT_ clearly it's _HYUNG_ to you.''

''…''

"um…You know when you feel tired, nothing's better than a hot bath and a warm drink. I don't know what hyung has prepared, but I bet we must hurry before it gets cold... or colder actually! He's not much of a cook. _I'M BETTER! I'm allowed to my parent's kitchen_!!" He beamed at him excitedly making baby fists and bouncing up and down until he saw the boy's eyes looking down to where his crotch was meant to be.

'' _HOLY! His majesty is on a roll today!_ '' Yeonjun cleared his throat a couple of times, nearly choking before that frozen doll like stare was back on his, now red face, again.

After standing up and taking a deep breath for any unfortunate event coming his way, Yeonjun looked down at the boy, offering his softest smile.  
"How about you take a quick bath before we eat something? I'll prepare something new for you to wear, I'll put them right here on the bed. Hum? How does it sound?" Yeonjun was desperate to get something out of the boy. Anything. Even a nod would suffice if it was what the boy wanted.

"Sounds wonderful master!"

" _Seven hells._ "

*****

"It's like he has a reset button hidden somewhere Hyung."

Yeonjun was drained. Physically and mentally exhausted. It hadn't been 24 hours since he had met the hybrid, but every time he talked to him, the other gave his brain an electric shock.  
He had told everything about what had happened last night censoring some unrelated, Wooyoung related stuff to his brother while the boy was taking a bath and now Taehyung was looking at him like how he looked at Yeontan when he was refusing to poop where he was supposed to.

''Have you considered the possibility of him wanting to block you out?

''I mean no? why would he?''

"I don't know. Maybe _You_ are the one overreacting Yeonjunie, because..." Taehyung hesitated "you know..."

"No! I don't know and It's not _THAT_ at all..."

" _That?!_ "

" _KAI_... It's not about Kai..." Yeonjun trailed off.  
'God! He had missed saying his name out loud.'

"So what now? Are you going to let him go? Letting him go won'~"

"Letting him go is not an option. That's like cold blooded murder! What do you take me for hyung?"

"Sooooo?' he will stay with you? Is that what you want?"

"I don't know what I want hyung." Yeonjun scoffed "and it barely matters anyway."

"What you want, matters as much as what he wants. That's how the both of you will get to live a better life." Taehyung took Yeonjuns' hand in his own before asking "what were you thinking when you wanted to bring him home? Were you thinking of ka~?"

"I don't know." Yeonjun interrupted him again.  
'Was this seat always this uncomfortable?'

"You don't know?"

"I Do Not Know. He doesn't remind me of Kai in the slightest if that's what you're getting at. When he's with me, I forget about everything, even myself! ... I know, it's ridiculous but it happens... He does something to me. Some kind of magic! I don't act like how I usually do when with him. I'm different... I'm...I...I want… aahhhh...I want to _Protect_??" Yeonjun murmured the last words quickly; slowly raising his head to look at his hyung.

'Taehyung's look had changed, still made Yeonjun feel like he had pooped but now where he was supposed to. That was a good thing, right?'

*****

_'NOPE! Right_ was not a word in Yeonjun's dictionary.'

"I want to Run away! Woo? Please! Hide me somewhere, I'm scared."

He told Wooyoung over the phone after excusing himself into his bedroom to answer a call that in reality, he had actually made.

"Choi Yeonjun!!! The Ever Drama queen!"

Was what he got back after explaining his panic over the hybrid's too much cuteness in Yeonjun's clothes, all soft, warm and squishy looking, with sweater paws, with freaking sweater paws. He even smelled like Yeonjun having used his shampoo.

''Hey, listen boy! Kill the fan girl inside, and let the Woman rise!''

''What the fuck Woo?''

''Sorry dude! I was bopping to Hwasa before you called… You know what? That might actually help. It's working just fine for me.''

''It IS working! I've finally realized how stupid of an idea calling you was, which also means I'm functioning once again! To hell with you bro.''

He hung up, going back to the living where the hybrid was sitting on a cushion looking out the window like the most beautiful version of Pinocchio. He jumped on his feet the second he saw Yeonjun was back.

''No need for that!!! Please drop all the formality. Take a seat… ugh Shit! Did I take long? Why didn't you have anything? My brother left. He thought it might be easier for us to get to know each other. And ummm...oh!! He _ordered_ food! He burned my pan!" Yeonjun explained helplessly, he felt like he was more anxious than the hybrid, always fidgeting while the other gave no hint of any emotion.

''I'll have what remains of master's food.''

Yeonjun froze, torn between letting go and putting an end to it all.  
''And who's your master?'' he gritted his teeth, annoyance obvious in his voice. He had had enough.

''YOU.''

''YOU?? YOU?! Just YOU?''

''You Sir.''

''You, YEONJUN…Yeonjun!! Yeonjun, Yeonjun! YE. ON. JUN. …'' Yeonjun kept repeating his voice dropping by each word he said. ''Call me by my name. Pleassse! Choi. Yeon. Jun.'' Yeonjun whispered, in the end with a pout and his head low.

''Yeonjun... Yeonjunie hyung!''

There was a long pause before Yeonjun blurted, ''So you save them somewhere before you restart.'' surprised.

The hybrid just looked at him a bit confused.

''Cute'' Yeonjun voiced his thought out loud. ''You're So cute! God! Do you have any freaking idea what you are doing to me baby bear?'' Yeonjun continued with the same whispering tone he had come to notice made the boy let go a little.

This time the hybrid seemed utterly caught off guard.  
''Does…it… If, If It bothers my owner, I shall acc~''

''It always comes down to that for you, doesn't it? Why can't we just enjoy our meal baby bear?''

'Yes! He had hit the jackpot this time.' The hybrid was literally squirming in his sit, head as low as it could be.  
Yeonjun picked up the biggest piece of the chicken and offered it to him.  
He didn't know whether to laugh or cry seeing that how big the other's eyes had gotten because of such a small gesture.

''C'mon now. Dig in. we both are starving.''

''Beomgyu.

My mom used to call me Beomgyu bear.''


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's already chapter 4 and there's no Soobin, Taehyun or Kai when they're the first ones in tags!  
> I'm soooo confused??? what am doing?

He couldn't believe his first aid kit consisted of only expired Advil, sleeping pills, cigarettes and some questionable Condoms and lube. He needed to get some stuff for Beomgyu's blisters and cuts and of course his own neck wasn't doing any better. Beomgyu had been eyeing his throat since noon and now he was looking at it through the TV screen while Yeonjun was searching for some kind of ointment.

After that intimate moment they had shared at lunch, they both had ignored looking or talking to each other directly.

''Ok! That's it! I'm done!'' Yeonjun snapped, kicking the kit off the coffee table. He was irritated and annoyed. It happened once in a while when he didn't take his pills on time. The adrenaline of what had happened the night before was slowly wearing off and had him feel sick again, sick of everyone, himself mostly. ''We need to go shopping, you can stay home and rest or come with me. Which one?''

''…''

''What?? Why are you looking at me like I'm gonna eat you up?''

''I apologize.'' The boy said lowering his head.

'' _Oh! Cut the bullshit for fuck's sake!_ ''

'Ok that didn't help, because from what it looked like the hybrid shrank more in size.'

''Tell me what's on your mind, would you? I'm not a mind reader! To hell with it, even if you tell me there's no guarantee I get it, so tell me. Tell me Baby bear…'' Yeonjun almost begged.

''You seem in pain.''

''That's probably because I am?'' Yeonjun said nonchalantly.

''Does my hyung want me to help him with his needs?''

'' _Your_ hyung doesn't want you to help him with his needs, _Your_ hyung appreciates it if you help him with his needs.'' Yeonjun replied, feeling better already. ''And before you suggest stripping again, let me tell you… we are going out.''

Yeonjun didn't want to leave the hybrid alone, He didn't know him enough yet. Both his apartment and the hybrid's safety were at stake; asking his preference was more a matter of common courtesy and if he was to be honest with himself, the hybrid's company was a good distraction from all the chaos going on in his head.

*****

''WELCOME to YUTA's drugstore!!'' Mark's cheery voice came from the back of the store. ''I'll be there in a minute! Hang in there!!!!''

''Classic! I honestly don't know how you're not fired yet!'' Yeonjun pointed out.

''I'm fired, you're dead dude; We both illegal... Whoa!! Sorry! Didn't know you had company.'' Mark said looking at Beomgyu up and down ''My name is Mark, you can mark me in your heart.''

''Your shitty grin disgusts me.''

''Good thing it's not directed at you then.''

''Yes, Exactly! It's directed at _MY_ hybrid'' Yeonjun declared defensively.

''Oh! OH! I didn't notice!! There was no way to notice! Calm down bro!''

'Calm down? Was he not acting calm enough?!! He thought he had it under control after times of losing his temper and hurting people just because he had forgotten or refused to take his pills or was it something else that was bothering him now?' he wondered.

Mark was right. There was no way to notice Beomgyu was a hybrid. His hybrid ears were hidden by the bucket hat Yeonjun had given him, making him look like a walking doll. Thanks to their size difference all the scars and marks on his body were covered.  
He hadn't said a word since Yeonjun had told him they were going out. Seemed liked he was once again in that far away universe he had made for himself; more so when Yeonjun asked the permission to hold his hand so he wouldn't get lost. A little nod in response wasn't something to make one excited but the blush that had come with it, made something in Yeonjun waver.

''Ahhh''

Yeonjun turned his head to where the sound came from. ''What is it?''

Beomgyu only bit his lower lip, shaking his head once.

''Beomgyu!!!'' He demanded.

Not only Beomgyu's lips, his whole body was shaking now, teary eyed, he kept his head low, which only angered Yeonjun more

''YEONJUN!! Let go of his hand! You're gonna break it!''

It took Mark to come out from behind the counter and physically separate him from the hybrid, for Yeonjun to snap out of it.

''What the hell!'' Mark was freaking out and so was Yeonjun. But for a different reason.

'Did he just hurt his baby bear? With his own hands? What if he does it again? What would have happened if Mark wasn't there? Why didn't Beomgyu say anything? Why doesn't he say anything? Why is he so fucking submissive?'

''NO!'' Beomgyu yelled out, while stepping back from Mark.

''All right! All right! No worries man. Just wanted to check if you're okay.''

''Only My master.'' He said softly this time.

'Shit! Shit! Shit! Say that you don't like that! Shut him up like always.' Yeonjun thought to himself. 'Another victory for the other. I. AM. SO. GONE.'

''Mark? Could you please get me some ointment, bandage and stuff? … You know what I need. Be quick about it. Thanks dude.''

Yeonjun spoke the words to his friend, but he couldn't keep his eyes off the hybrid, just like that night at the auction. When the whole world had come to a stop, Except for the two of them, one invisible in a visible cage and the other visible in an invisible one. His Eyes and Yeonjun's world collided. Felt like some unspoken promise between two friends who shared a secret. What is this secret? Yeonjun wanted to know.

''Here you go Jun!''

''Wait for me? Outside.'' He told Beomgyu, just to free himself from that daze and be able to talk to his friend.

''I'm Sorry!'' He said more embarrassed after Beomgyu had left.

''Yeonjun!!! Are you kidding me? What are friends for, if not taking all the shit!''

*****

''Go ahead! Choose whatever you want.''

''Which kind does it suit my hyung's taste?''

''What? Why does my taste matter here?''

''Isn't…I, Do I supposed to ~ '' Beomgyu kept stuttering more confused than ever.

''You never shopped before?!''

''I'm not supposed to leave the house.''

''What do you mean you're not supposed to? You're a hum… You are a hybrid.'' Yeonjun corrected softly. ''You have needs too, as much as any other living being does.''

'Stunned Beomgyu, what a view. He looked the cutest when confused or stunned. His little mouth fell open, his cheeks went different shades of red and his rounder eyes tried their best not to show any emotions.'  
For a moment Yeonjun felt so sorry how the hybrid was unfortunately so well trained to act like nothing had happened. In any moment of his life; he must feel the urge to hide that he was allowed to have feelings, That his skin could be bruised, his bones could be broken, he could bleed just like them and he could have a favourite colour or a favourite dish; and his heart could beat faster watching at a particular scene from a drama or maybe even looking at a particular person, all out of excitement.  
If the tired sick hybrid looked like this, how would he look when the opposite?

''You see this big store here Beomie bear?'' He whispered into his ear putting his hands on the other's arms ''It's all yours if you want to. You could choose one T-shirt, you could choose the whole building and what's in it. It's all up to you. But if you're asking about my taste? It's hella expensive boy, so you'd better live up to my expectations.'' He ended his talk with a smug smile.

*****

They walked back home, having all the packages - which were more than a lot - delivered except the one he'd gotten from Mark. Yeonjun not bringing his car was intentional. Some fresh air and walking around the empty pavements at night always helped him with taking his mind off things.  
And now he had a new reason, the hybrid needed to know what the world looked like so he wouldn't have to go through a breakdown every time the phrase going out was mentioned. It was not that the hybrid was easy to read, it was the fact that there were so many little emotions showing that there was nothing left to discuss.

They were holding hands, but not intertwining. Yeonjun was scared of hurting him again so he did the best he could to just hold the tip of the other's fingers.  
There were no words and it was comfortable, shocking him how fast they had adapted to each other's moods.

''I apologize.'' He thought the hybrid's grip became tighter around his hand, he took a look at him and he looked paler than ever, so he continued. ''I hurt you. Back in the store. That was… that was … ''

They weren't walking anymore.

''It's okay.''

''No It's SO NOT!!! You don't understand! That… I couldn't, I didn't even notice, I was so ~ ''

''I'm _FINE_.'' Beomgyu stepped closer. Their not so much of a height difference and Yeonjun's sagged shoulders caused him look straight into the other's eyes. ''I'm _more_ than fine.''

The hybrid was so close Yeonjun could feel the warm breath coming out with each word he whispered to him. With each second passing, He could feel his own pulse going up like there was no tomorrow. This was time to pass out.

''TIME TO GO HOME.''

Yeonjun didn't miss the hybrid's red bitten lips turning upward a little at the corner.  
He wished he had.

*****

They entered the elevator side by side.

'There was no need for them to hold hands anymore, so should he let go? But wouldn't it be rude if he did? Why would it be rude? Is he just looking for an excuse to keep holding the other's hand? Well it's not his fault they're so small and delicate compared to his. He has a thing for soft beautiful things'

Yeonjun was so entranced thinking about Beomgyu's hands, he didn't notice he was rubbing his thumb against Beomgyu's knuckles the whole ride until the elevator opened to his apartment and he was finally forced to let go.

''Go sit there.'' Yeonjun said, Watching Beomgyu walking towards the armchair placed in front of the fire place without a word. He then prepared some warm water and towels taking them and the plastic bag from the drugstore to the living area. He sat down on a cushion in front of the boy looking at him with curious eyes.

''Put your feet in the bowl. It's okay, just hot enough to warm your feet.'' Yeonjun tried to wash the hybrid's pain away as much as he was trying to wash away all the cuts and blisters.

''Now I'm going to apply some of this stuff Mark gave me. He might be a pain in the ass but he knows his~ DAMN IT MARK!'' The bag was full of lube and condoms in different flavors and shapes, there was also an automatic masturbator cup and two more questionable dildo. Yeonjun didn't want to know. No wonder the bag was so heavy.

After carefully following every step on the ointment's box, He moved back a little to take a better look at his work. Beomgyu's wrists and ankles seemed to be healing if nothing unexpected -like the one in the store- happened.

''NICE!'' He commented with a big smile. ''I'm very much satisfie~ hey! Umm, wha…whatt are you doing?!!''

Beomgyu was crouching in front of him now. Face too close for Yeonjun's liking if you asked him.

''My turn now!''

''Your what… hhh ah'' His breath hitched when the hybrid leaned in, as if for a kiss. ''Please don't tell me you want to kiss me now!''

'Big mistake! Now the hybrid's eyes were set on his lips.'

''Would it be so terrible?''

''Huh?!''

''your neck.''

''Kiss it?''

The hybrid's little giggle shocked both of them, as though this was the first time he was hearing it.  
It was Yeonjun's first. And he liked what he heard more than he could imagine. This whole thing was making him frustrated. He needed those pills. His hand reached for the bag but before he could touch it Beomgyu took the bag, looking inside his shock from his giggle doubled for a moment, before going back to that doll like stare in less than a second. He took out the one Yeonjun used for bruises. He sat comfortably on the floor and in the closest proximity possible to Yeonjun, tilting his head to take a better look at his neck.

''What game is it you're playing with me baby bear?'' Yeonjun pouted.

The hybrid only bit his lip at that but the spark in his eyes told another story and Yeonjun was losing it.

''Beomgyu! Don't…''

''Don't what?!''

''Don't mess with my head...''

''I'm only returning the favor.''

''Why you let those words come out of your mouth if you don’t mean it… You’ve been staring at me with a heart of doubt''

''Yes. The only one I've ever stared at… _My master_.'' Beomgyu said in a hushed voice, eyes locked in his.

''Did you call your other owners master too?'' Yeonjun asked with the same tone.

''Never! That's why I'm here.''

''Huh! Then congratulations! I'm officially screwed!''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Towards the end of this chapter I was heavily inspired by a song. I legit quote it two times or more. somebody stop me.
> 
> I'mma end up in jail. Tell me If u could tell.
> 
> ( oh! that rhymed... plagiarism giving me lessons )


	5. Chapter 5

_''Baby look at me. Please... I beg you...It's gonna be okay, It's gonna be okay… Hobi hyung is coming. I'm sorry... Kai I'm so sorry. Stay with me, stay with hyung, God what do I do? What do I do? … Listen to me! Kai! … NO! NO! Kai don't…Kai! Kaaaiii!''_

''…Wake up! Wake up!''

Somebody was looking at him. From up close. Shaking his shoulders. Telling him to wake up, but not his brother. On his bed, in his room, in the middle of the night '… Who?? '

''Yeonjunie hyung?! Are you with me?''

I know this soft voice… this look that gives nothing but … oh! '...'

''What are you doing here?'' Yeonjun finally said, his voice husk.

''I… I couldn't sleep. Heard you screaming so...''

''Get out!''

''Hyung…'' Beomgyu mouthed.

''Aren't I your master?!! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM.'' Yeonjun Yelled, making the hybrid tremble out of fear.

It didn't take him another word or a single glance before the other was gone. He didn't even hear the sound of his footsteps or the doors being shot in the stillness of the night.

''Why? Why everything about you has to be so soft and gentle?'' He spoke, only to the empty walls.

*****

The next morning he decided to leave before the other boy was up; if he got any sleep in contrast to him. Too ashamed to face the hybrid, He slid a note under the door explaining how he was going to take classes till late at night and that he was free to explore the house and even the neighbourhood. He also left him his own cell phone number and some other friends' he trusted, in case of any need.

After making extra breakfast, He put some money underneath the plate and left the house.

He had classes. That was not a lie. But not until late at night; He was done with his last class at 6 in the afternoon and then he was as free as any college student could be. For today though, he had other plans. He needed to meet the remedy to all his wounds.

''Seokjin Hyung!'' Yeonjun announced his entrance to the bakery, loud and cheerful as usual when seeing the other.

''Yeonjun?! What brings you here? Your dad's company bankrupt yet?'' Seokjin joked.

''Not yet hyung. Sorry about that. And even if the business goes downhill, I don't think I can be much of a help here.'' Yeonjun said playing along.

''Nobody asked for you kiddo. I've been waiting for that little grumpy ass of a manager. I'm tired of fishing alone, pun intended.'' Seokjin finished with a wink.

''Mean and also, GROSS!''

''So I've heard! But I need to kick this kid's ass out as soon as possible before he eats my bakery.''

That made Yeonjun laugh wholeheartedly, because as much as it sounded impossible, it was true when it came down to Soobin and bread.

''So I guess you're here for my brother.''

''Yeah. Is he in?''

''His shift ended two hours ago.'' Seokjin began. ''But if by _in_ you mean he's here making me go bankrupt before your dad, yeah. He's in the kitchen, probably hiding under the most fresh baked cookies' tray and in the most visible way, thinking he can't be seen.'' He finished with a scoff.

Seokjin and Soobin were the most alike and at the same time the most different brothers he had ever come to know. They both had a heart of gold that beat for pastries more than anything, but while Seokjin was good at making something out of it, Soobin did the opposite; good thing he was a super hyper bunny who never seemed to gain weight. And they both had a thing for rapping and rappers. Yeonjun didn't want to think about that one, so he hurried his way to the bakery's kitchen finding his giant friend crouching under a table at first sight.

''I SWEAR! THERE MUST BE A RAT HERE SOMEWHERE.''

''Soobinie it's me.''

''Oh Thank God… that was close, huh?''

Yeonjun couldn't help but smile at the genuine innocence of his friend. ''Yeah.''

''You look like shit hyung.''

''Always nice to know.'' Yeonjun said blankly.

''No seriously, did you get ran over by a truck or something?''

''You could say that. Yeah.''

Soobin didn't say a single word while listening to what Yeonjun had to say. He just went on and on about how the last two days had been more of a burden that the other last two years and at the same time the most exciting and intoxicating two days of his whole life as well, and How he couldn't wait for more but was so scared that he could throw up right in that moment just talking about it. How he hasn't been able to eat, sleep, or blink an eye properly since he has met the hybrid and he doesn't know what to do next because whenever it comes to thinking soft stuffing like the ones in a Teddy bear cloud his head.

''Soobin FOR THE LOVE OF GOD say something! I'm dying out here'' He told his best friend after what felt like years of silence.

''Would you do it again? If given the opportunity, would you go back in time and do it all over again knowing what's ahead of you? No to two days ago but to 4 years before that.

''Soobi ~ ''

''You don't have to say anything. There's no need for you to find an answer for everything Hyung. Sometimes you just have to let it be. Let it happen and see where it takes you. It's okay, even if it's not right now, it will be… give yourself some time, love yourself a little more. Be selfish for even once. Hyung no one will care about you as much as you, ever.

''I'm… I know, but Soobinie I don't deserve all that.''

''Why not? You haven't done anything wrong. You never did… no, hear me out.'' Soobin stopped him again before the words shaped in his mouth. ''There's a difference between doing wrong and making mistakes and it's about time you realize that. Everyone makes mistakes, we need to make mistakes, that's what growth is about. What happened to Kai was an honest mistake on _both_ of your parts and what happened between you two after that, was a wrong move, well… on your part mostly, but not one that you can't take back… Yeonjun hyung, please don't forget that you were the one who shut the door. Somewhere on the other side of the door Kai's still waiting for you… ''

''Always too kind for his own good, wasn't he?'' Yeonjun's sad smile was mirrored on Soobin's face now.

''He still is. More than ever… you'd be amazed by the man he is now.''

Yeonjun didn't know what Soobin saw in the way he way looking back at him, but next thing he knew Soobin had him in his arms, rubbing the other's back. ''You want some bread?''

''Soobin If someone texted you to come and save me, you'd finish that bread first… You full of shit, you just want a partner in crime.'' 

''Hyung!!! How could you say that? Of course you're also important but believe it or not, I paid for this; WITH MY LIFE!''

*****

It was past 9 when Yeonjun got home. The whole day had felt like one excruciating unsuccessful camping trip but the talk with Soobin had made it much better, as usual. Now he couldn't wait for the moment he got to be reunited with his Teddy bear to wash all the pain away; but the second he set foot in the apartment the sight of the untouched breakfast plate, made his mouth go sour.

''Beomgyu Bear? Beomgyu?'' Yeonjun called dropping all his bags, panic rising in him little by little. ''Where are you?''

''In the room master.'' His answer came in a small voice.

Yeonjun almost ran to the room to see Beomgyu crouched in that very small corner of the room. With his hands and feet tied, just like the first time.

''Why?!'' He asked confused. ''Baby bear didn't you see my note?!''

''I did.'' a pink blush colouring his pale face.

''So what are you doing here? Why did you tie yourself again?'' Yeonjun asked untying the other.

''I...I was tttry… trying to get some sleep. I wasn't sure what to do.'' He stammered.

''The note, I explai~''

''I can't read.'' He said softly.

''wha...OHhh oh...''

Now that Beomgyu had raised his head to look him in the eye, he was the one who wanted to go and hide somewhere. Hybrids were not allowed to go to school. Even having a hybrid who knew how to read and write was frowned upon, it was interpreted as being a weak powerless owner. Not that Yeonjun cared about that, but there were plenty of simple minded people who did.

''I fucked up. _again_. Didn't I?''

In any other situation, He would have melted a little more at Beomgyu's tilted head and confused gaze but now he just wanted to pick that doll up and take care of him like no one else had ever done.

''You know what? I'm not even going to apologize anymore because I'm a wreck and beyond repair. But for now, I want you to trust me with your eyes closed.'' Yeonjun whispered to him cupping the hybrid's face, putting his forehead against his. ''Beomgyu hold on to me and Know that I won't let go. I'll be there to take care of you, protect you, and you give me the strength to do so.Put your faith in me one more time and _Let me in_. I won't disappoint…I won't.''

''It's funny… how you're already in and you don't see it.'' Beomgyu smiled taking Yeonjun's hands off his face and kissing every one of his knuckles until Yeonjun's tense shoulders relaxed and let Beomgyu take his breath away.

*****

Yeonjun made sure the hybrid was feeling better having the home made food thanks to Seokjin and let him choose a movie to watch out of his collection and of course it had to be ''Begin again''. He took his own pills double the other nights when the hybrid wasn't paying attention, knowing what was coming for him.

''So? How was it?'' Yeonjun asked wishing for the answer he knew was not coming based on the boy's amazed look in his eyes and how the universe liked to bitch-handle his life.

''I LOVED IT!!'' Beomgyu told him, eyes tearful and purest smile on display.

''Yeah?'' Yeonjun mused, ruffling the other's hair subconsciously. ''Let's hope you come to love the other ones more.''

*****

Past 3, his cigarette pack empty and taking more pills too risky he was still afraid to go to bed, of making a scene like the night before so weighing his almost non-existent options, Yeonjun headed for the hybrid's room, begging the skies he was asleep because one more second of staying awake and he'd pass out; probably for good.

''Beomgyu?'' He whispered into the darkness of the room.

''Yes?''

''SHIT!''

''…''

''No! I mean… HI! How we doing?''

''We're doing fine Sir.''

The moon light shining through the window made it easier for Yeonjun to see the faint smile appearing on the boy's face.

''Tha that..that's such a … WOW?!!!'' Yeonjun spluttered at the nickname. ''Okay. Bye now.''

''Hyung.''

''Yeah?!''

''Why did you come here?''

''NOTHING! Just wanted to check up on you. See if everything's okay and all…''

''Well?''

''Huh?''

''Did you? … Check up on me?''

''Oh… uhhh…''

''Is there possibly something you need?'' Beomgyu said softly.

''NO, You?''

''Yes''

'HOLY' Yeonjun bit his lip, afraid of what this might mean.

''A tight tie. Please tie me up.''

Beomgyu's small hand holding a piece of cloth came out to confuse him even more.

''I don't get it.'' Yeonjun managed, his throat getting a little dry at the thought of Beomgyu's previous shameless offerings.

''I was getting ready to sleep.''

''Uh huh, okay. Yeah. Right. Um… Yeah. Sure…! wait, what.no, yeah. I still don't get it.'' He said, his head heavy with drowsiness.

''It's sort of a chain? I need to be tied down otherwise I can't get any sleep.'' Beomgyu stated innocently, unaware of what was going through Yeonjun's head.

''…''

''It's okay really, that's how I've been sleeping my whole life.'' Beomgyu continued seeing Yeonjun's puzzled face.

''You don't have to; anymore…'' as much as he felt sorry for the hybrid, He was thankful the information had made him go back into being soft.

''I know.'' Beomgyu gave him a smile that didn't reach his eyes. ''It's just… old habits die hard.''

''Let me be your chain.'' He blurted out.

''What?''

''WHAT?!!???!!''

Shocked at his own admission, Yeonjun flushed a deep red.

''I'm too sober for this shit.'' He added when he saw the hybrid staring at him in amusement.

''Yeonjunie Hyung? How about you just go to bed? I'm already feeling bett~''

''LOOK! I'm exhausted… I'm so tired I could faint any second and I could really, really use some sleep. I'm sure you feel the same. So spare us both these shitty sleepless nights and let's fall right into the dream land, huh? what do you say?.''

''You… mean it?!''

Yeonjun got on the bed without a moment of hesitation, making the pillows into a warm cozy shape. ''What are you waiting for? Get in here Beomie bear.'' He said opening his arm so Beomgyu could rest on it, But Beomgyu was just standing there looking at him like it was his first time really seeing him.

''Come to me…'' Yeonjun said softly and lowly as if he would be waking up the world surrounding them if he talked a little bit louder.

He closed his eyes so he could give the hybrid some feeling of easiness and reassurance he needed to approach him.

''Teddy bear.'' He breathed out, feeling Beomgyu's delicate body relaxing into his arms. He tightened his grip around the other's arms and locked him up with his legs over the other firmly, as a way of showing comfort.

''I told you I'll hold you close. Didn't I…? I could sing you a lullaby or I could be the chain that keeps you from falling. Whatever you choose, whatever you need My baby bear.'' Yeonjun whispered into the other's ear when he was sure they were both on the calm side of the sea now.

Eyes still closed, he then started brushing the boy's hair with his free hand.

' _Oh! Here you are finally._ ' Yeonjun thought to himself smiling.

Two fluffy ears standing straight on the top of the hybrid's head, Where Yeonjun placed a kiss before giving up to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer 1 : Any ships or pairings are totally self-indulgent and only and only for fun.  
> Disclaimer 2 : Where I live 18 is the age of consent so yeah... excuse my thirsty ass  
> Disclaimer 3 : Did I even use the word 'disclaimer' right?

The next morning Yeonjun had woken up to an empty bed. Nothing new. Sweat covering his body, waking up by his own screams and hardly breathing. what was new was the room, this was the guest room. It took him some time to recover and remember the events of last night. He felt both warm and cold. Warm because the overwhelming feeling inside him was never like this before, It was itchy and ticklish, as if his heart was floating in his body, as if in any moment he could fall from the top of a roller coaster, but he couldn't tell when and it was surprising how he didn't want it to stop; Cold because no blanket could make up for the warmth he was missing from the absence of Beomgyu's body.

When Yeonjun opened the door to the living room, he didn't need to call for him. The hybrid was right in front of him, in the narrow hallway, leaning on the wall, as if waiting for him to wake up. His oversized sweater and pants making him look smaller than he already was.

''Good Morning'' Beomgyu said in the most cautious and gentle voice. When Yeonjun moved closer, the boy shied away causing in only bumping the back of his head to the wall and making him pout more. Yeonjun didn't give up, although he was dangerously close to melting and dissolving into a puddle of goo at how timid the boy looked but the soft hybrid ears were moving back and forth like they were on fire.

''You scared of me baby bear?!'' he whispered right under the other's ear.

''Maybe?!'' Beomgyu then laid his head on Yeonjun's shoulder blade causing his teasing to backfire. ''You're my master after all.''

''You like it, don't you?''

''Like what?''

''Torturing me.''

''You could say that.'' Looking him in the eye, biting his lip.

'''Brat.''

'' _Your_ brat?!'' Beomgyu said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Before Yeonjun could flick his forehead, Beomgyu was running around the house, screaming ''you can't catch me'' like a kid. Yeonjun could've caught him the minute he ran away from his hold, but he didn't. He ran after him, chasing him, playing along; just so he could hear that Laugh.

It was his first time hearing his laugh and he wanted it to be loud and clear recorded in his memory.

*****

''Can you read this for me now?''

''Ta…ta... tae ...TAEHYUNG!!!''

''Don't try to be sly... YOU! HONEY BEE! Don't guess, READ!!''

''You're mean when you teach.'' Beomgyu mumbled under his breath covering his bumblebee shirt with both hands.

''What did you say?!''

Since Yeonjun had learned that Beomgyu was more than willing to learn with the way he kept looking at him studying at night instead of watching TV or listening to music, He had started tutoring him whenever he had free time. They were on one of their sessions. Yeonjun was so proud knowing Beomgyu was capable of making all the emergency calls now.

''Have you ever taught any other hybrid besides me?!'

Yeonjun only nodded in answer, suddenly feeling a wave of emotions hitting him right in the chest.

''Can they read now?''

Yeonjun nodded again, still staring at the coffee table.

''Were they better than me?''

He looked at the hybrid this time, not saying anything.

''Smarter? Nicer? More of a fast learner? More mature? Maybe more beautiful?''

''HE; was beautiful. Smart. A fast learner, nice and mature. So sweet. Cute and funny too. When he laughed you couldn't help but laugh alongside him. Just looking at him made me happy, made everyone happy. He was good. He was good…''

Beomgyu's expression had turned serious, no playful pout on his lips anymore. ''So he was; Better than me.''

''You are _you_ and he was … he was … ''

''Kai.''

''What?! How… how do ~?''

''The one in your dreams… you call his name every night.''

Yeonjun didn't want to make a big deal out of it. It was simply another unspoken promise. Ever since that night Yeonjun went to Beomgyu's room. There were no words said. They just laid there and Yeonjun held him tight till they both fell asleep, and he was always the only one in bed the next day, Beomgyu waiting for him to wake up, right outside the door.

''Teach me how to write Kai.''

''Beomgyu!''

''Teach me! Take my hand and write his name.''

The look in Beomgyu's eyes was as though he was daring him to say no, but why; Yeonjun couldn't understand.

''Come sit here.'' Yeonjun motioned Beomgyu next to him where he could take his hand more comfortably; what he didn't expect was Beomgyu knowing better ways, sitting straight on his lap.

''It's easier this way.''

''Beomgyu stop whatever you think you're doing.'' Yeonjun said, jaw clenched.

''I'm just learning. Am I not allowed to learn Sir?!'' He said turning his head to look at Yeonjun at the last word.

Yeonjun wished he hadn't. his Adam's apple coming to the view when he was gulping so visibly and his flushed cheeks weren't something he was really proud of.

''Learn then.''

He grabbed his hand and started writing Kai's name, though it was short it took him more than a minute to be able to scribble down the name, thanks to Beomgyu squirming on his lap the whole time. He thought the pen could break any second with the pressure they both were putting into it.

''Do you need to move your ass so much writing a name?''

''I'm trying to focus.''

''You focus with your ass?''

''No! I'm just avoiding your dick twisting in your pants''

''GET UP!!''

''DONE! LEARNED IT. You can work on your presentation now Sir.''

*****

''Is this a hybrid friendly place?!''

''Um… I mean the owner is totally okay with hybrids but no, not necessarily. What makes you think that?''

''Everyone looks like a rabbit here.''

In spite of being on the edge and keeping a fair distance from each other for a whole week after their talk about Kai, Yeonjun couldn't help but burst out laughing at the other's comment. ''Damn it. I've got coffee in my nose.'' He said still laughing.

''I see where you're coming from, but unluckily they're all human rabbits. The barista _trying_ to make coffee is my best friend, Soobin. Although he's the owner's brother he is in the highest risk of getting fired. The one looking at him like he's done with everyone's shit is Doyoung. The two waiters; the one who served us was Jungkook, he's my senior at college and the girl who's sitting with customers and chatting with them instead of serving the tables is Nayeon. They're all good people and if it weren’t for the customers, you could even take your hat off.''

His last remark probably triggered something in the hybrid because he deflated instantly in his seat instead of looking around like a curious cat.

''IT'S FINALLY THE BREAK TIME!'' Soobin said, taking a seat. ''I hope I'm not interrupting anything.'' He added sensing the tension filling the air.

''Nah! I was just thinking about how I can't go 24 hours without fucking up!'' Yeonjun answered his gaze still fixed on Beomgyu.

''Well if it's any consolation, we're pretty much used to it, so don't wo~'' looking at Yeonjun giving him a ''you-dead-meat-boy'' look, Soobin almost chocked on his carrot pie before he could finish his sentence.

''You must be Beomgyu. I've heard a lot about you.'' Soobin changed the topic.

''You have?!!''

''DUH! The whole café and probably half of the campus knows you. Junie hyung here is quite the social butterfly and a really popular one too, though I must say he's losing some popularity points by constantly whining about how cute you are to everyone he meets.''

''AND _THAT_ LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, is my Best friend.'' Yeonjun said, giving up.

''Anyway! It's really nice to finally meet you.'' Soobin smiled, munching on his pie not paying him any attention. ''Do you like bread too? Are you here for some bread?!''

''You don't need my permission to talk Beomgyu.'' Yeonjun told him, tired of seeing the hesitation and shock in the hybrid's eyes every time someone asked him something.

''Actually we were on our way to a book shop.'' Beomgyu explained in slow and hushed voice it was even hard for him to understand what he was saying. ''I'm learning how to read and write.'' He finished breaking into a smile that widened at Soobin's words of encouragement, resulting in a dimple to pop out.

''HOLY SHIT!'' Yeonjun blurted.

Both Beomgyu and Soobin were looking at him, confused.

''What the actual fuck Beomgyu! You have a _dimple_...''

''Rest in Peace Choi Whipped Yeonjun. 2020.'' Soobin chuckled at his friend.

On their way to the book shop, Yeonjun thought about how fast Beomgyu was making progress, in everything. Faster than Yeonjun could have ever imagined. It felt like ever since their talk about Kai, He was trying to prove a point.

''Choi Yeonjun?!''

They were at the shop, trying to find the books the both had on their list when an unfamiliar voice called his name. Both him and Beomgyu turned their head to come face to face with a young boy, about Beomgyu's height and with the most noticeable features he had ever seen.

''Um… Sorry. Do I know you?''

''No! My boyfriend does.''

''Your boyfriend?''

''Yeah. Kai. Kai Kamal Huening.''

He could feel Beomgyu's eyes on him now and before he or the boy with the sharp gaze which was starting to get on his nerves, could speak any more words, he put the book in hand down saying: ''I'm sorry but you must have mistaken me with somebody else, I don't know anyone with that name.''

.*****

The awkwardness and tension was back, maybe even more than before. Beomgyu didn't say a word when they just left the shop like nothing happened and Yeonjun was thankful thinking he was going to ignore it like always, until something worse happened.

''Could you please not come to my room tonight? Or come later? When I call you.''

''Is there something wrong? Did I do something Beomie bear?''

''Everything's fine hyung.''

''Then… why?''

''I'm going to use those stuff Mark gave us. The toys…''

Yeonjun could actually feel all the strings in his brain detaching and then making an electrified noise.

''I usually use the ones that need no instructions…u know? The simple ones. They're not enough anymore…Now that you're home, could you help me read what's on the box? For the automatic one.''

Beomgyu talked those words with such innocent and baby like expressions that if Yeonjun didn't know the meaning of the words, he would've thought he was asking for watching one more hour of Disney instead of doing his homework and all he could do was staring blankly at him, at a loss for words.

''I mean I'm kind of familiar with these stuff, but I might hurt myself if I don't exactly know what to do.''

''Go grab me the one.'' Yeonjun said his voice coming out more strained than he cared to worry about. 'Who was he kidding, he was already a blushing mess.'

After less than a minute disappearing into his room, he was back with the biggest box among the ones Mark had given them.

'Damn it Mark.' He muttered to himself.

''Here you go.''

''What size do you want it on?''

''The largest… also I want the speed and the shaking mode to be on the fullest.''

''I thought you didn't want to hurt yourself.''

''No worries, I could always use a finger or two.''

Yeonjun looked at him in disbelief. That I dare you to say no look was back and Yeonjun didn't want to say no.

''Here.''

''Thank you Sir!'' He beamed taking the masturbator ''and oh! I don't think you need to leave, probably won't last long this time… So _come_ when I'm _done_!'' giving him a wink before turning on his heals to leave.

Yeonjun wanted to leave. Since the boy headed for his room, he wanted to leave the house and go for a run screaming like a mad man, but all he did was collapse on the couch, smoking cigarette after cigarette. The house was quiet except for him sighing from time to time, until he heard him. Low moans and heavy pants piercing right through his ears, louder and louder, more rushed each time. Muffled groans turning into cries of words that had Yeonjun's spine wet with sweat.

''I can do this… I can do this…I ca~'' He told himself repeatedly.

''Yeon…Yeonjun, master… ah…ahhhh, oh…YEONJUUUUUUUUUNAAAAAHHHHHH''

''FUCK IT!'' Yeonjun unzipped his jeans, setting his aroused member free. He jerked off to the boy, moaning his name, until they both _came_ when he was _done_.

'His hybrid was right after all… It didn't take long this time.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm So dick deprived, I might die any time soon  
> bye


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well the chapter summary is that the author feels deeply disappointed in herself, and instead of that explicit rating for readers, I should probably use it for myself, since I'm fucked. up.
> 
> Feels rushed and messy, did my best. failed. ( :D ) but at least uploaded some fucking BEOMJUN for my fed-like-they're-on-death-diet Beomjuners, So a proud loser shall I say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA... It's been while, huh? at least for me :D not sure any one was waiting, but if you were 
> 
> damn you are my WAENG in tiny <3

''What are you doing?!''

''…''

''I know you're not asleep. So unless you want me to sit on you Hyung, stop pretending you've fallen asleep in half an hour without me, on the couch and so peacefully because you could never.''

''I'm not pretending.''

''You're not? It seemed like it. I've been calling you for God knows how many times, I thought you were dead.''

''I'm not.''

''Good. Could you please come to the bed now? And it would make me very happy if you open your eyes and talk to me properly, not like someone who's been shot in the chest… it's starting to get creepy.''

Yeonjun knew it was a lost battle the moment the door to the living room opened. 'He should've gone out or escaped to his room, but the damn hybrid didn't give him the time to; plus his pants were in some sort of a situation right now, so he was more or less stuck to the couch as long as the hybrid was standing there.' He was still half in his high, half too embarrassed and disgusted by himself when Beomgyu called for him, now he was only disgusted and way too self-conscious for someone who had just masturbated.

The sudden weight on his lap stopped his train of thoughts.

''What the hell?''

''Warned you Sir!''

''Beomgyu! Since when you're so… so...'' Yeonjun was still struggling to find the right word when Beomgyu cut him off.

''So what?''

''Never mind! Get off me. NOW!''

''Sorry! Didn't mean to offend you.''

He was too familiar with the hybrid now to recognize the mischief in his eyes the second it was there but before he could comprehend what was going on in his mind this time, Beomgyu got off him in a way that his knee kicked off the cushion that was hiding Yeonjun's wet pants.

''Yup. I jerked off to you and now I feel like a total jerk!''

''It's okay Hyung, I know I'm fuckable.'' Beomgyu said casually. 

''OH MY FUCKING God... Beomgyu Stop! I don't want you like this.''

''How do you want me?''

''Come again?!''

''Do you even want me at all?''

''What on earth are you talking about?!'' 

''You know what I'm talking about.''

''I don't know and now I think I don't really want to know.''

Beomgyu was now looking at him with something resembling resentment; hurt. No words were spoken but it wasn't like always, he couldn't read him, he couldn't connect. Beomgyu didn't let him. He hated that.

''Beomgyu…?''

''Kai.'' Beomgyu said suddenly. ''Call me by his name.''

Yeonjun thought he was hearing things.

''You could even fuck me thinking it's him. Call his~''

''What on earth is wrong with you?!'' Yeonjun stopped him, raising his voice to calm down his mind, He felt all hot again but for a different reason.

''Doesn't it please you enough?''

''It would please me if you just shut up about him.'' Yeonjun was yelling, He knew. He knew he was towering over the boy making him shake with fear with each word. he knew it was wrong of him but he couldn't stop himself from letting out all the pent up emotions. He didn't want to stop, not this time. ''Why are you so fucking obsessed with Kai? What is it? Tell me. I wanna know. Tell me why; WHY everything has to end up with you tormenting me? Does it please _YOU_? Is that what it is about? Agonizing me? Torturing me? Taking your revenge against all humans but only on me? FUCKING TELL ME WHY?''

By the time he was done, breath coming in shorts pants; Tears rolling down Beomgyu's cheeks had formed streams reminding Yeonjun of crystal clear diamonds.

Mesmerized.

Mesmerized was an understatement.

So tiny and still so significant. So delicate, and still so strong. So pliant and still so assertive, unyielding and bold in nature.

Sometimes he made Yeonjun wonder who was really in chains, him or Beomgyu. 

''I want you to want me. _Only_ me.'' Beomgyu breathed out softly.

''Me! It's me who's in chains.'' Said Yeonjun, bursting into laughter like a maniac, tears filling in his eyes just like the boy looking back at him with shocked eyes.

''Is it really that hard?!'' Beomgyu murmured, traces of hurt visible in his hardly audible voice.

Yeonjun felt like crying, felt like he was an adult. He wasn't. He wanted to hide behind his brother, and clutch to his body so tightly until Taehyung would give him his turn of playing in the arcade after their little fight as a way of showing forgiveness. He wished he could do the same now. Hang on to Beomgyu just like that, Hang on to him until he was forgiven.

The big lump in his throat was more painful than all the scars on his neck, making speaking much harder than it already was.

''Yes. Yes Gyu bear. Wanting you is harder than breathing for me. Don't ask why, don't ask for more. Let it be. Let it pass. Let this night pass. I'm begging you.'' Yeonjun said desperately.

Helpless. Hopeless.

Every moment felt like an eternity; one he didn't want to be a part of. That was what happened ever since Beomgyu closed the doors on him. He wanted to, needed to, be allowed _in_ again. He hated it here. There was no teddy bear to keep him warm and Yeonjun wanted to put an end to this winter.

''I'm yours.''

''You're not.''

''I could be.''

''You're not, and you'll never be.''

''How about… him? … The other one…Kai…''

''What do you want me to say?'' 

''The truth.''

''Even if it hurts?''

''Even if it hurts.''

''He was. Kai was mine. He still is and I will never let him go. He lives with me in my every moment. Here, in my head.''

''He left you.''

''I left him.''

''I will leave you too.''

''There's no one stopping you.''

''You're mean.''

''So are you.''

''I am not.''

''Oh, you are babe. You are.'' Yeonjun started moving towards the hybrid and making him walk backwards with each step he took, punctuating his words more and more. ''I buy you. I free you. I share what's in my head, what's in my heart with you. I share my bed with you. I jerk off to you on my couch while your honour is on the other side of the wall, calling my name doing the same. I live my fucking life with you. And all you have to say is that _you'll leave me_? Are you for real?!''

''Thank you.'' Beomgyu almost mouthed and if it wasn't for Yeonjun's close proximity he could've easily miss it.

''You're fucking welcome.''

''I don't like you like this.''

Yeonjun would've believed him if it weren't for the hybrid ears showing up at the top of the boy's head, looking more excited than usual.

''A little late for that. You crossed the line, bear with the consequences now.''

'They're definitely fluttering.' Yeonjun wondered, amused. Trying his best not to stare at them. He knew for a fact hybrids were sensitive over their ears and he didn't want to scare the boy anymore.

''What are you doing?''

''I'm gonna show you that I want you. Isn't that what you want?''

''How?''

''You'll see.'' Yeonjun said, trying to act calm when he knew for a fact that his ears would've flapped like crazy if he was a hybrid too.

They were at the threshold now. The one opening to Yeonjun's bedroom.

''Open the door.'' Yeonjun whispered into Beomgyu's ear, whose back was leaning onto the door, giving some strength to his knees.

Beomgyu had been to Yeonjun's Bedroom. Once, on the second night of his stay. The night Yeonjun's screams had woken him up all the way across from the apartment, passing through the walls and doors. Beomgyu had never set foot in the room ever since that night; even when Yeonjun wasn't home.

''What are you waiting for?''

''I'm not supposed be here.''

''Why not?''

''You're my master. This is master's room and I'm not worthy of entering your place.''

''…''

''…''

''Oh I'm sorry…Are you done?'' Yeonjun chuckled. ''I think I dozed off a little. Don't think I missed anything though.'' He finished sarcastically.

Beomgyu just stared at him in disbelief. Not quite understanding the change in Yeonjun's behaviour. The push and pull was taking a toll on them both.

''Do I need to repeat myself?!''

''No Sir.'' Beomgyu said opening the door, dark eyes looking straight into Yeonjun's.

''You're playing.'' Yeonjun breathed out in his lowest voice, making the hybrid walk backwards until they reached the bed and continued: ''But the thing is, you've forgotten who started the game.''

Watching Beomgyu gulp down palpably but not breaking eye contact gave him more pleasure than the last time he had sex and thinking about that made him feel things he was not aware of being able to feel. 'Was it the butterflies? No… It was a whole damn zoo, having a Friday night circus show inside him.'

''Lie down… no, no… in the middle. Right… Relax. Relax Gyu. uh-huh.''

Yeonjun then took his own jeans off, not because they were uncomfortable more because he was; Carrying the shame.

''Look at me Gyu.'' He said; after making sure of having the hybrid's full attention on him, Yeonjun sat down at the foot of the bed, taking Beomgyu's scarred foot into his own hands and giving it a little kiss near the toe with his eyes closed. He waited for any motions coming from the hybrid and when there was none he continued doing so. Kissing every single toe, starting from the big one, to his pinky, his sole and his heel. the ankle and the bridge. He desired to be the medicine for the night, the remedy to both his soul and body.

Little kisses, lingering more and more each time. Touching, Caressing and kissing, whispering words of praise. Yeonjun could feel him getting restless little by little, Going from being completely still to sending him into shivers.

''Yeonjun...''

Yeonjun opened his eyes to look at a figure he had never seen before.

A doll. A muse. A deity. A fairy. A Teddy bear panting under touch. 'uh... how lucky he was.'

''Hi.'' Yeonjun smiled.

''Hi.'' Beomgyu smiled back.

Yeonjun was scared of falling; still, he craved for it. He longed for it. He couldn't wait to see it happen. 'Was he going to crash? Or he'll be able to land?'

''Hyung?''

''It's a crash.''

Beomgyu tilted his head, confused.

''Goddamn… you're gorgeous.''

''HYUNG!!'' the hybrid exclaimed, flustered.

''WHAT? What's with you acting all shy and innocent all of a sudden? Do you see that I'm literally on top of you, in my bed, kissing you all over? Or do you need more explanations?!''

''I thought you said you don't want me.''

''I though I said it was hard.''

''I thought you said I'm not yours.''

''I though you said you could be.''

Quietness. Stillness. Speechless like a painter looking at his own painting and finally breathing, knowing he's done it no matter what anyone says.

''There's a star, doing magic, in your dreams and it seems like he's been there for an eternity...'' Beomgyu said softly. ''I don't know how to replace that.''

''Keep doing what you've been doing.''

''I've done nothing.''

''Nothing is enough, when it's you.''

''Go on.''

Yeonjun laughed. He laughed a genuine laugh. Loud and clear. 

It fascinated him, how could a boy as vulnerable as him, have Yeonjun who thought was free of any strings wrapped around his finger.

''It seems like you're ~ ''

''Losing it?'' Yeonjun finished for him. ''Yes, I am. I have no fucking idea what's gotten into me, but I like it. I like it _like this_. I like _Right now_.''

Yeonjun got up, crawling onto bed, resting his head on the other's chest.

''I can hear your heart beat.''

That was the only sound in the room, except for the sound of their synchronized breathing. There was silence, and it was more comforting than any words could ever be. 

Beomgyu wrapped him in his arms, drawing on Yeonjun's back with his fingers. 

''Is that a crown?''

''Maybe''

''A roller coaster?''

''could be''

Yeonjun looked him in the eye, leaning his chin on Beomgyu's body.

''A maze.'' He whispered.

Beomgyu's hand stopped moving, no words leaving his mouth.

''Are you in?''

''Yes.''

''Trapped?''

''Not any more.''

''you know the way out...''

''Yes.''

''Then why...?''

''Tell me a secret and I'll tell you too.''

Yeonjun's heart was beating faster than Beomgyu's. ''I'm scared.'' 

Beomgyu ran his fingers in the other's hair. ''I know that.''

''I'm trapped in that maze of yours.''

''I know that too.''

''I loved Kai and I hurt him''

Isolated. 

''Say something; Please...'' Yeonjun trailed off.

''I don't want to hear it. I thought I was ready. I'm not.''

''I love Taehyung. you've seen him, my brother.'' Yeonjun went on, not minding what Beomgyu told him. ''He loves me more, like how a parent would love their child. I, being his only younger sibling, he hated me when I was first born, he thought I stole his parents. his grandparents. and everyone else who he craved attention from, so you know what he did? The idiot took the great responsibility of taking care of me so the others wouldn't do so, and one day when I went on a school trip, he woke up and cried all day missing me, not being able to survive 24 hours without me. That's when he realized he love me. Now you wanna know what's funny? me, who lived the story and laughed at my brother my whole life for being so dumb, making me more spoiled than my parents ever could, didn't learn the moral of the story myself. I rewrote the history myself, but with Kai ... '' Yeonjun snorted at this point, a sad smile taking over his face. 

Yeonjun was still looking at Beomgyu, but it seemed like he was the one in a universe far away this time.

He didn't know how much time had passed, when he felt the drawings on his back again.

and he was _in_. He was allowed _in_ again.

Attached.

''The history repeated itself, except for the part where Taehyung was the perfect brother to my little self and I ~ Damn, I really didn't learn anything, not even how to love someone selfishly, Let alone taking care of them...'' 

Yeonjun didn't notice tears falling, until the hybrid began kissing them right off his face. 

one on his right cheek. one his each eye. one on his upper lip. one on his left cheek. one last touch on his chin. 

Lulling.

''I will take your pain and put it on my heart. Just tell me where to start. You saved me once and now I'll save you too. Hyung... I won't hesitate for you.''

A lullaby. 

''I'm in the maze too, looking for you. I promise We'll figure this out. I'll find you Yeonjun... I'll find you at the end of the maze.''

''Don't give up on me.'' 

*****

'' _Kai? Kai?! I can't hear you. Listen, maybe call me later?_ ''

_'' **Can I have a moment**_   
**_Before I go?_ **

_''KAI STOP calling me… I'm in the middle of a meeting damn it.''_

_' **Cause I've been by myself all night long**_   
**_Hoping you're someone I used to know_ **

_''Kai? Kai?! What's wrong?''_

**_You look like a movie_ **

  
_''Kaiiii? Kai?''_

_**You sound like a song ~'** ' ............ ''KAAAIII!?''_

''…'' 

''You woke up earlier than usual.''

''Were you singing?''

''No.''

''Are you lying?''

''Yes.''

''You are funny.''

''You are not.''

''You're still in the bed... you didn't leave.'' Yeonjun smiled, smile not quite reaching his Fox like eyes.

''I was sleepy.''

''You're not asleep.''

''You woke me up.''

''Don't I always?''

''What do you want me to say?''

''The truth.''

''Even if it hurts?''

''Even if it hurts.

''You asked me not to.''

''Didn't hurt.''

''Well, not everyone's mean like you.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> U know the reference to these songs, right? please say yes.


End file.
